landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Land Before Time Wiki:Featured image candidates
Here, we determine if certain images are of the right quality to be featured. Please remember that Featured Images are the visual equivalent to Featured Articles, and thus examplify Land Before Time Wiki's very best work in images. It is important that they satisfy the Featured Image criteria. Standard procedure Nomination procedure #Before nominating an image, make sure it meets all of the criteria for Featured Images, which can be found in Land Before Time Wiki:Featured Image criteria. #Place In Consideration - FI at the top of the page. This will alert viewers looking at the file's description page that the image might soon become a feature in the wiki. #Place your nomination beneath "Nominations", below, and add a few reasons why you think it fully meets the Featured Image criteria. Be detailed in your explanation/s. #If you were the uploader, please mention this. Supporting and Opposing #To respond to a nomination, click the "Edit" link to the right of the image nomination (not the "Edit this page" link for the whole FIC page). #To support a nomination, write *'Support, followed' by your reason(s), which should be based on a full understanding of the criteria, and a thoughtful comparison between the image's qualities and this criteria. If you were the uploader of the image, please mention this. #To oppose a nomination, write *'Object or *Oppose,' followed by your reason(s). If it is a treatable issue, such as the lack of any fair use rationale/s or license/s, please make note of this. If it is a non-treatable issue, such as the quality of the image, or the origins of the image's creation, then just say that you do not believe this image can become a Featured Image. #If a nominator feels that a Treatable oppose has been addressed, they should say so after the reviewer's signature rather than striking out or splitting up the reviewer's text. Per talk page guidelines, nominators should not cap, alter, strike, break up, or add graphics to comments from other editors; replies are added below the signature on the reviewer's commentary. If a nominator finds that an opposing reviewer is not returning to the nomination page to revisit improvements, this should be noted on the nomination page, with a diff to the reviewer's talk page showing the request to reconsider. #To provide constructive input on a nomination without specifically supporting or objecting, write *'Comment' followed by your advice. To close the discussion #A discussion for a particular image is to remain up for one week, before it may be closed. #Only an administrator is allowed to close the discussion. Based on what the users who have participated in the discussion have said, the administrator decides whether or not the image is promoted to Featured Status. They then add *'Summary' to the bottom of the discussion, and state their final decision. #The administrator then archives the discussion, removes it from this page, and adds it to a subpage for the image's talkpage. #A link to the subpage is provided on the image description page. #If the consensus is to promote the image, the image is promoted. The Featured image template is added to the file description page. Nominations Image:Bron headshot.jpg Nominator: User:Frosted Apple *'Why:' This image satisfies all of the criteria for Featured Images. It's a designer image, is very clear, and it has a high resolution. It also has a fair use rationale. I think this image portrays the character Bron very well, both in looks and personality, and visually illustrates the articles well, especially Bron's. -- Apple 05:47, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :Image:Name Here Nominator: User:Name Here *'Why:' Category:Land Before Time Wiki